Toi, moi et le temps
by o0o Kaoru dono o0o
Summary: Se séparer, est ce possible après une vie ensemble ? Emmènes moi avec toi... tu m'avais promis de toujours m'emmener avec toi. oneshot


Toi, moi et le temps...

Tiens, il est 14h09. Bah ça n'est rien de plus qu'un horaire, qui appartient à une échelle de valeurs. Mais qui l'a créée cette échelle ? Certainement pas moi. Alors pourquoi doit suivre ce système ? Tout ça n'a pas d'intérêt... Tout comme cette réflexion pseudo philosophique sur la vie. Tout ça n'a plus d'intérêt sans toi... D'ailleurs reste-t-il un intérêt sans toi ?

Il est 15h07, qu'ai-je fait de cette journée ? Rien, j'ai traîné mon âme en peine dans un de tes pulls, j'ai allumé l'ordinateur et des gens m'ont parlé mais quel intérêt puisque toi tu n'y étais pas ? J'ai regardé la télé, un film sur un accident d'hélicoptère, tous morts... Je zappe, un policier, un meurtre, des trahisons, juste ce qu'il me fallait. Je quitte le salon, je monte les escaliers jusqu'à notre chambre. Allez, rien de meilleur pour se remonter le moral que le changement, je vais tout changer. Quand je vais mal, c'est un tic je change tout, les meuble, la déco, tout ... J'arrive devant la porte, il est 16h02, je l'ouvre puis je fais un tour... Je regarde chaque objet, tous me rappel toi. Je regarde près de ma table de nuit et je la vois, ma boîte, enfin notre boîte. Celle où depuis toujours je range nos secrets. Ceux du premier jour, tes lettres, nos photos. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je regarde notre lit, rien n'a changé sauf ta place où les draps n'ont pas bougés. Sur ton oreiller, j'ai placé toutes les peluches que tu m'as offertes, tout devant celle avec laquelle tu me consolais toujours. Finalement, aujourd'hui encore je ne vais rien changer. Je vais vers notre bibliothèque, je prends notre livre, celui sur les citations d'amour. Le tout premier que je t'avais offert, à l'époque où tu m'appelais Granger. Il est 17h03, je referme doucement le livre. Tiens, il y a un mot au début ! Je l'avais écrit pour toi : "Il y a mille et une façons de dire je t'aime. Mais une seule personne à qui le dire... Et c'est toi. Je t'aime ". Mes larmes coulent un peu plus, c'est vrai je n'ai aimé que toi et je t'aime encore. On en a vécu des aventures durant notre vie, mais on était toujours ensemble. Les guerres, les ennemis, même nos disputes et nos bêtises, rien ne nous à séparer. Il est 17h11, cela fait maintenant deux mois que tu es parti, deux mois depuis lesquels je ne vis plus. Je survis mais plus rien n'a de sens. Je passe mon temps à te chercher la où tu n'es plus. 17h21, aujourd'hui les enfants sont passés avec les petits. Si tu les voyais, ça grandit tellement vite, Lily a commencé à parler il y a quelques jours et Jonathan a commencé à lire. L'automne est arrivé, les feuilles deviennent vermeilles. J'aperçois par la fenêtre notre saule pleureur, il est magnifique. Je descend, met ma cape et je marche jusqu'à lui. Je touche du bout des doigts, les marques que tu as fait à l'époque : un H et un D entremêlés. Je pose ma paume et je vois ton visage. Je sens tes bras autour de moi comme un aura de chaleur. Le froid me saisit, je vais rentrer maintenant. 18h00, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me reposer un peu avant le dîner. Je me couche sur le lit et comme chaque soir j'unis les petites pattes de notre peluche. Je regarde notre photo, on était si jeunes. Maintenant je suis vieille, mais je t'aime toujours autant. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Toute notre vie ensemble et tu t'en vas sans moi ? 18h30, je m'allonge. Je ferme les yeux et comme à chaque fois je te vois, souriant, tu m'appelles. Doucement je marche pas à pas vers toi, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu dis. Parle plus fort ! Comment ? " Ouvres les yeux ! " Pourquoi veux-tu que j'ouvre les yeux ? Je n'en ai pas envi je viens de me coucher... D'accord, tête de mule mais après je me rendors.

Doucement j'ouvre les yeux, la clarté du jour m'éblouît ! Comment cela se fait-il je suis couchée depuis deux minutes et nous sommes le soir ! Petit à petit je m'habitue à cette lumière blanche, une ombre apparaît à contre jour. Une silhouette se dessine, un visage se devine, un sourire se dévoile. Pour finir deux grands yeux gris me transpercent. Si profond tel deux grands cyclones, deux tempêtes, et pourtant si doux. Je reconnaîtrais ces orages n'importe où et n'importe quand. Je regarde cette personne à côté de moi... c'est toi... Tu me souris et me prends dans tes bras. Je sens les battements de ton coeur et ta chaleur. J'oublis tout, le passé, nos enfants, nos petits enfants, plus rien n'a d'importance. Tu es là, tu es le seul qui compte pour moi, mon bel ange déchu. Tu approches tes lèvres de mon cou et me susurre quelque chose à mon oreille.

"Je t'aime"

Fin

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic m'est venue en ce dimanche après midi, petit bout par petit bout, les horaires sont donc exacts. Ce fic n'est pas heureux, ni triste. Hermione a-t-elle rêvé de sa vie, ou bien est-elle morte pour rejoindre son amour, personne ne le saura et ce n'est pas moi qui vous le dirai. Chacun imaginera ce qu'il voudra mais j'aimerais savoir votre avis, vos envies. Aussi si jamais, pour vous aussi le temps à l'importance que vous lui donnait, et bien laissez moi une review.

Cette fic n'avait pas pour but d'être lue ou appréciée d'un lectorat, c'est un petit oneshot " égoïste ", sans prétentions, qui me trottait dans la tête. Je souhaite à tout le monde de trouver un amour si fort, que la séparation ne brise.


End file.
